Late night with Molly
by sailormoon1982
Summary: This is set six weeks after the story The Thin Blue line. And Gene gets up with Molly so Alex can sleep.


Late night with Molly

This is set six weeks after the story The Thin Blue line. And Gene gets up with Molly so Alex can sleep. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It was after midnight when Alex and Gene get into bed both had had a long day. And were looking forward to getting some sleep, both had just closed their eyes when they heard Molly cry.

"Waah" cried Molly from her cot next to the bed.

"Mummy coming Molls" said Alex as she made to get out of bed.

"No you stay here bolly I will tend to her" said Gene as he got out of bed.

Gene got of bed and made his way over to Molly's cot.

"Hey now what's the matter Molls I know you're not hungry we just fed you before we put you down and I know you don't need a new nappy either" said Gene.

Molly looked up at her daddy with her blue eyes that said pick me up. Gene took Molly out of her cot and out of the room so Alex could sleep. Gene walked down the stairs with Molly in his arms. He took her into the living room and sat on the sofa. Gene looked down at Molly amazed that he was the father of this precious baby.

"Now Molly I know you have to be sleepy because you're yawning as I'm holding you and you did not take a nap today. But you're too stubborn to go to sleep just like your mother on some nights" said Gene with a smile as he continues to talk to her.

Gene took one of Molly's story books off the table and started reading it to her. After he was done reading he looked at the clock and saw that he had been down in the living for half hour. He looked down at Molly to see that she was asleep. Gene got up and left the living room when he got to the stairs he saw Alex sitting at the bottom of them.

"I thought you were asleep bolly" said Gene.

"I tried to but I can't seem to sleep without you by my side holding me" said Alex.

"How much of that did you hear" asked Gene?

"All of it and just so you know Molly gets her stubbornness from you Gene not me" said Alex.

"Ok then she gets her looks from you Alex" said Gene with a smile.

"Yes she does and god help any boy that comes to the house looking for her he will be scare away by you" said Alex with a smile right back at Gene.

"No boy will be good enough for the daughter of the Gene Genie" said Gene thinking of what Molly will look like as teenager. And what all of boys will look like and be like and hopes that his first girlfriend he had as teen father's words that he said to Gene did not come back and bite him in the ares.

Alex just smiled as her and Gene made their way back to their room. Once in the room they put Molly back in her cot. Then got into be themselves and went to sleep. The next day Alex and Gene got up early when Molly woke them after tending to her they got her ready for the day then themselves. After getting ready they sat and had breakfast and talked about moving Molly into her room that day and unpacking all of the stuff for her room that they had been to busy to do over the last few months of Alex's pregnancy. With all of the big cases that they had from work and Alex being too tired to even think about it the last three months of her pregnancy. The only things that they had set up was the cot in their bedroom and all of her bottles and a few toys and books and a play pen that Gene's mum got them after Molly was born that was in the living room. The rest of her stuff was still in their boxes in what was going to be her room.

"We should move her into her room today and unpack all of the stuff that is in there" said Gene.

"I know and putting all of her clothes and toys in the places they need too go" said Alex.

"It is going to be a lot of for the two of us with Molly needing us it will takes more than just today to get it done" said Alex thinking of all that needed to be done to get Molly's room ready.

"We can call Sam and the others to help" said Gene

"Ok" said Alex

A few hours later Sam and Annie came with Rose. Ray and Maya came with their two sons and Chris and Shaz who was now part of their group came over to help Gene and Alex move Molly into her room. The six were glad to come over and help get things set up known that Alex and Gene had been busy with work and that Alex had been tired in those last three months before Molly was born. Alex and girls put Molly's clothes in her new dresser and in the closet. Then put her all of toys in the toys chest that Ray and Chris put together. Gene and Sam worked on Molly's crib both letting lose a string curse words when the crib refused to be put together in some spots. Both glad that Molly and the other babies were down for a nap in the living room and were still asleep as they had the baby motor on and could hear if the Molly and others need them. After the room was all done Alex and Gene treated their friends by ordering four large pizzas and going out and buying some beer and wine. Molly, Rose and Nick and Dean were in their carriers cooing and gurgling at each other. After dinner Sam, Annie and the others left, Sam Annie and Ray and Maya left to take the kids home and get them ready to be put down for the night and Chris and Shaz left to out to for the night.

Later that night after giving her a bath Alex and Gene put Molly to bed in her new room in her crib, before they left the room they turned on the baby motor that was inside the room and they turn the night light on the dresser. Inside their own room Alex turned on the other motor so they could hear when Molly needed them. Both got ready for bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep before Molly woke them up.

Good night said Alex

Night bolls said Gene

Both fell asleep fast as they had a long day with help from their friends getting Molly's room ready and from the night before a late night with Molly.

The end


End file.
